candycrushfandomcom-20200222-history
Whimsical Waves
- | characters = Dexter | champion = N/A | new = | released = March 25, 2015 | difficulty = Undetermined | previous = Twilight Tulips | next = Episode 43 (Dreamworld) }} Whimsical Waves is the 42nd episode of Dreamworld and the sixth and final episode of World Seven of Dreamworld. This episode was released on March 25, 2015. It's the Dreamworld equivalent to the Reality episode Cereal Sea. Story Before episode: Tiffi becomes very big, and Dexter becomes very small. And Tiffi flips Dexter with her spoon. After episode: Nothing happens. New things *Candy Frog ( ) is introduced. If Moon Struck removes the candy color of the Frog, all candies of that color removed by Moon Struck get fed to the frog. Levels This episode contains levels 606-620. *Easiest level: *Hardest level: There are 8 jelly levels , 4 ingredients levels , 2 moves levels , and 1 candy order level . } | style="text-align:center;" | | style="text-align:center;" | |- | style="background-color: ;" | | style="text-align:center;" | | style="text-align:center;" | | style="text-align:center;" |12 | style="text-align:center;" |110,000 | style="text-align:center;" | | style="text-align:center;" | | style="text-align:center;" | |- | style="background-color: ;" | | style="text-align:center;" | | style="text-align:center;" | | style="text-align:center;" |10 | style="text-align:center;" |1,000,000 | style="text-align:center;" | | style="text-align:center;" | | style="text-align:center;" | |- | style="background-color: ;" | | style="text-align:center;" | | style="text-align:center;" | | style="text-align:center;" |15 | style="text-align:center;" |30,000 | style="text-align:center;" | | style="text-align:center;" | | style="text-align:center;" | |- | style="background-color: ;" | | style="text-align:center;" | | style="text-align:center;" | | style="text-align:center;" |25 | style="text-align:center;" |10,000 | style="text-align:center;" | | style="text-align:center;" | | style="text-align:center;" | |- | style="background-color: ;" | | style="text-align:center;" | | style="text-align:center;" | | style="text-align:center;" |25 | style="text-align:center;" |60,000 | style="text-align:center;" | | style="text-align:center;" | | style="text-align:center;" | |- | style="background-color: ;" | | style="text-align:center;" | | style="text-align:center;" | | style="text-align:center;" |30 | style="text-align:center;" |29,000 | style="text-align:center;" | | style="text-align:center;" | | style="text-align:center;" | |- | style="background-color: ;" | | style="text-align:center;" | | style="text-align:center;" | | style="text-align:center;" |25 | style="text-align:center;" |50,000 | style="text-align:center;" | | style="text-align:center;" | | style="text-align:center;" | |- | style="background-color: ;" | | style="text-align:center;" | | style="text-align:center;" | | style="text-align:center;" |14 | style="text-align:center;" |40,000 | style="text-align:center;" | | style="text-align:center;" | | style="text-align:center;" | |- | style="background-color: ;" | | style="text-align:center;" | | style="text-align:center;" | | style="text-align:center;" |30 | style="text-align:center;" |100,000 | style="text-align:center;" | | style="text-align:center;" | | style="text-align:center;" | |- | style="background-color: ;" | | style="text-align:center;" | | style="text-align:center;" | | style="text-align:center;" |29 | style="text-align:center;" |125,000 | style="text-align:center;" | | style="text-align:center;" | | style="text-align:center;" | |- | style="background-color: ;" | | style="text-align:center;" | | style="text-align:center;" | | style="text-align:center;" |30 | style="text-align:center;" |100,000 | style="text-align:center;" | | style="text-align:center;" | | style="text-align:center;" | |- | style="background-color: ;" | | style="text-align:center;" | | style="text-align:center;" | | style="text-align:center;" |20 | style="text-align:center;" |10,000 | style="text-align:center;" | | style="text-align:center;" | | style="text-align:center;" | |- | style="background-color: ;" | | style="text-align:center;" | | style="text-align:center;" | | style="text-align:center;" |20 | style="text-align:center;" |100,000 | style="text-align:center;" | | style="text-align:center;" | | style="text-align:center;" | |- | style="background-color: ;" | | style="text-align:center;" | | style="text-align:center;" | | style="text-align:center;" |30 | style="text-align:center;" |65,000 | style="text-align:center;" | | style="text-align:center;" | | style="text-align:center;" | |} Gallery Replacement Whimsical Waves' background picture of all the levels. Flip.png|Whimsical Waves background Level 606 Dreamworld.png|Level 606 - |link=Level 606/Dreamworld Level 607 Dreamworld.png|Level 607 - |link=level 607/Dreamworld Level 608 Dreamworld.png|Level 608 - |link=Level 608/Dreamworld Level 609 Dreamworld.png|Level 609 - |link=Level 609/Dreamworld DW610.png|Level 610 - |link=Level 610/Dreamworld DW611.png|Level 611 - |link=Level 611/Dreamworld DW612.png|Level 612 - |link=Level 612/Dreamworld DW613.png|Level 613 - |link=Level 613/Dreamworld DW614.png|Level 614 - |link=Level 614/Dreamworld DW615.png|Level 615 - |link=Level 615/Dreamworld DW616.png|Level 616 - |link=Level 616/Dreamworld DW617.png|Level 617 - |link=Level 617/Dreamworld DW618.png|Level 618 - |link=Level 618/Dreamworld DW619.png|Level 619 - |link=Level 619/Dreamworld DW620.png|Level 620 - |link=Level 620/Dreamworld Pink Goo Eww.png|Map on Facebook Trivia Category:Episodes Category:Dreamworld episodes Category:World Seven (Dreamworld) Category:World finales Category:Released Episodes of 2015